Crane Orphnoch
The Crane Orphnoch (voiced by Yoshika Katō) is actually Yuka Osada who's a recurring renegade Orphnoch ally in Kamen Rider 555 and part of Yuji Kiba and Naoya Kaido's group. She is a teenage girl whose desire is to go to a place where there is no fighting. The extreme emotional stress Yuka suffered from caused her to fall down the snow covered stairs, killing her and thus being reborn as the Crane Orphnoch (クレインオルフェノク Kurein Orufenoku). Though she attempted to use her power to help, it backfired when Michiko used her as a scapegoat for her injury and had Yuka kicked out of the family as a result. But when the mistreatment got worse after the school basketball team teased her for the last time, Yuka finally "snapped" and single-handedly slaughtered the entire girls basketball team, including her half-sister. Horrified of her actions, she runs out of the school, disgraced, and soon meets Kiba, who joins her in learning of their new-found existence. Though she agrees with Kiba's ideals of protecting humans, Yuka occasionally kills humans who seem bad (bullies, etc.) on reflex without others knowing, a habit that would eventually gain the interest of Lucky Clover because despite being a renegade, she kills humans. It's implied that Kiba and Kaido were unaware of her actions. She exchanged e-mails with Keitaro to a lesser extent after becoming an Orphnoch, as she later developed a strong crush on Kaido, though he did not reciprocate. Eventually she and Keitaro come to realize who the other was, and they had a brief relationship before she was weakened by the police's shots and killed by Saeko when Yuka was unable to assume Orphnoch form. In the Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost (alternate ending to the TV series), Yuka was impaled by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. The movie Paradise Lost version of Crane Orphnoch's design is also dramatically different than that of the TV series. The shape of the crane head design has a more feminine look as the face is more human-like. She can assume a Flying Form (飛翔態 Hishōtai). Her winged collars are also extended and protruding upward in a flying pose. One more significant change is the addition of crane-like legs that appear in place of the original Orphnoch-humanoid legs during Crane Orphnoch's flight. Originally a normal human, Yuka was bullied terribly by her younger half-sister Michiko and other girls on her school's female basketball team. Then things got worse as Yuka's parents favored Michiko over her, with only her messaging to Keitaro keeping her happy. Different than Yuji and Naoya before he joined the fray, Yuka didn't have any remorse on killing humans, but she would only kill bad people, especially if those people were trying to do bad things on her as self defense. This made her actually spared by the Lucky Clover before she was targetted on attack and finally dating Keitaro. Powers and Abilities * Transformation to Orphnoch: As all of her race, she can transform from human to Orphnoch. * Destroy hearts: As an Orphnoch, she can used her worn tentacle or weapon for eliminated the hearts of their victims in burst of flames. * Flying: She can fly freely in the sky at 480km per hour, to dazzle the enemy with afterimage effects caused by her rapid motion. * Jumping: She can jump very high. * Superhuman hearing: She can hear the sounds from large distance. Arsenals * Wings: She can open a pair of glowing bird wings from her back and swipe them in front of or around her, burning the hearts of anyone that gets hit by them. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Cranes Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Characters voiced by Yoshika Katō